Beyond the Grave, Past the L of Life
by BrokenChordsCanNeverPlay
Summary: L has lived in Wammy's, being the only child there. But one day, two new kids show up and Roger declares that they will one day be his successors. Constantly having to put up with the ever-changing attitude of Beyond Birthday while having to open the shy flower which is Adam (aka, Avey). But what are all these secrets doing here? Secrets around every corner and love.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own not Death Note and it's magnificent Charries though I do own the physical appearance and attitude of A but not the mentality of him being a character in Death Note and his actions of suicide.**

**Paring: BBxL**

**Characters used: , A, Beyond Birthday, Watari, Roger**

**POV: L. Lawliet**

**Title: Beyond the Grave, Past the L of Life**

**Words: idk, still not finished**

**Summary: L has lived in Wammy's for quite some time, being the only child there. But one day, two new kids show up and Roger declares that they will one day be his successors and L will choose who it will be by his liking of them and their scores. Constantly having to put up with the ever-changing attitude of Beyond Birthday while having to open the shy flower which is Adam (aka, Avey). But, secrets exist in this so-called perfect home. And the biggest one has to do with the Backup and the L. What is going on in the 'peaceful' orphanage?**

**Secondhand Parings: A/L, mentioned Light/L (later on), Matt/Mello**

**Words in this chap: 281, not including all this in bold above.**

* * *

_Prologue  
_

It wasn't fair. It never was. They planned out my whole life. _Our_ whole life. And I knew shit about it.

They made us.

They made us for us two to belong together. To be like gods and stop all criminals. They thought we would be perfect. As a team, and as soul mates. They made it so we could not live or even breathe! without each other.

I am L. Lawliet.

Most of the world knows me as L, Eraldo Coil, and Deneuve. I am the worlds top three detectives.  
What was I ranting on about above, you ask? I was simply venting. It's not often I get to do that. I was trained to have almost no emotions. I was pretty much isolated from everyone and everything. Except one person.

His name was and is Beyond Birthday though we only called him B (or BB). He was like my best friend.

We were incredibly alike but so different. He was cruel, sadistic, blood-lusting, and a bit perverted. I had no emotions or describing traits to my personality except monotonous and dry sarcastic humor.

I wished I could be like him.

They had always said I was older but I doubt that now. I think he was older by a year or two. For one, he was taller and he just seemed to have that more...elderly figure. I dunno. Maybe I just want him to be older rather than me being older and being smaller than him AND the bottom.

Anyways, I figure you deserve to know my story. Well...it's not just mine. It's all the kids at Wammy's too. But mostly mine and B's.

Well here it goes...


	2. Chapter 1: So Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: So Alone**_

* * *

_**I Knew You Were Trouble**_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me; you found me, me, me._  
_I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard, you took a step back. Without me, without me; without me, me, me_  
_And he's long gone when he's next to me and I realized the blame is on me._  
_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now._  
_That put me two places I've never been. Till you put me down._  
_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now._  
_That put me two places I've never been._  
_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground. Oh! Oh. Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh! Oh. Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_No apologizes, he'll never see you cry._  
_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why you're drowning, drowning, drowning._

* * *

I walked along the halls of Wammy's orphanage. Roger said he needed to see me and I wasn't about to disobey. But I would tick him off slightly by arriving 10 minutes later than normal. He really got on my nerves sometimes.

I opened the door, stepping into the familiar office. "You called?" I said in a monotonous voice.  
"Yes about 20 minutes ago," Roger said, voice sounding strained as if he was holding back from getting angry,  
"Actually it was 12 minutes and 7.23 seconds," I said, looking at the clock on his wall.  
"L, please not today..." Roger sighed, rubbing his temples. "We have guests."

I looked over, just noticing the two sitting in the corner of the room. One was a small little boy with brown hair that framed his face in a cute, curly way. He was wearing a long baggy sweatshirt and had his legs pulled up to his chest. He looked like he was about ready to start crying.

The other was the complete opposite. I could see the arrogance just _flooding_ off of him. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with black jeans. I could see small metal chains hanging off the belt loops and I mutely wondered why they were there...along with a pair of handcuffs connected to his belt loops. I guess he liked accessories.

The most shocking part was his face. He had the same kind of eyes as me and he even had black hair that looked like mine! Except his was more framing his face in an adorable but still very dangerous looking way.

I decided I liked this one better than the first.

"So?" I said boredly, looking at Roger again. "Guests come and go all the time."  
"Yes but these are different guests, in fact, they will be living here from now on."  
"Soooooo?" I drawled, wanting him to get on with the point.  
"They will be next in line after you. Consider them your successors," the middle aged man said, a slight smile curling his lips.  
"Aren't I still a bit young to be needing a successor?" I questioned, a bit curious. "I've still got a few lives left in me."  
"But in the case that you do die an early death, one of these two will be succeeding you. The one that is higher in your favor yet still scores high marks on the tests, will be your first in line successor," Roger explained, sounding as if he was at the edge of his long leash of patience.

I looked at the two of them. The one that sort of looked like me was watching me with a small smirk on his face while the shy one was avoiding my eyes.

I heard Roger get up and he moved so he was standing behind the two. "This is Adam. He will be under the alias of Avey," he said, gently clasping the shoulder of the trembling brunette. "And this is Beyond Birthday-"  
"Kind of a strange name, don'tcha think?" I interrupted.  
"Well I picked the name for myself," 'Beyond Birthday' said, smirking even wider. He stood up, shrugging off the hand Roger had placed on his shoulder. He walked over in a fashion that was not unlike my own.

I found myself backing up slightly as if he was a hungry cat...and I was the mouse. _Wait! I'm never one to be cornered! So what am I doing?_ I thought to myself then stopped backing up, planting my feet firm.

He seemed a bit surprised by this action but it didn't remain for long. "So this is the great L," he said, almost in a sneering tone.

Anger flashed through me and I jerked my head up, glaring at him. "Yes, it is," I almost snarled, trying to keep my voice level.

He took another step forward, closing the distance between us with that simple step. I licked my dry lips, slightly nervous when I realized that he was taller than me...but only by like a few inches.

"Good, then I hope you'll be around for a while. I don't wanna replace you _that_ quickly. I kinda like you and your attitude."

When he said that, I felt my heart give a tiny jump as if I had been looking for his praise the whole time. It was really strange.

"And you can call me B, BB, or Beyond," he continued, "but only you can call me Beyond."  
"Alright then, Beyond," I said, stepping away from him as if I wasn't intimidated anymore. "Go ahead and make yourself at home, you too, Avey," I added, looking at the brunette who gave me a small smile and quickly scurried out of the office with Roger tailing behind him, telling him all the benefits of being at Wammy's (as if there were any.)

I was about to follow, stepping up to the doorframe when an arm came out of nowhere, hand punching into the frame on the other side. It was meant to block me from going any further but brain still reacted as if it had been intended to hit me, tensing up and glaring at the smirking face of the owner.

Beyond looked at me, seeming to not mind my glare. He bent his head down so it was level with my ear. "Don't think you can always get away that easy. I won't let you go. Ever," he hissed into my ear, breath hot. He nipped my earlobe, making me shudder slightly before he stepped back, pulling his hand away from the doorframe.

I looked at him for a moment, trying to decipher what he might have meant by that statement. But then a slap to my back made me stumble forward and almost meet the ground face-to-hard, ouch, flooring.  
"Well lets get going then, ya slowpoke. I was just teasing," Beyond said with a big smile on his face, full of amusement which was totally unlike the sneering smirk from before.

I glared at him again and straightened up slightly, still hunched over a bit. I started down the hall again, mentally sighing. This was going to be a loooong life if he was my successor.

But then again...the pounding of my heart was something I had never felt before and the warmth that had flooded to my cheeks as I walked on, him tailing behind me, was something totally abnormal to me. I didn't feel so alone anymore now.


	3. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own Death Note...nor the song lyrics below and featured in the chapters**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: One Step Forward, Two Steps Backward_**

* * *

_**Oh Yeah**_  
_So tell me who am I supposed to be; what I gotta do to get you close to me. If I run away tonight will you follow me?_

_And now it's time, I gotta make a move._  
_We could be together if you only knew._  
_'Cause life's too short, we got nothing to lose._  
_Come on, come on, come on._  
_Oh yeah._  
_I can't seeming that you're out my mind and I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine._

* * *

"Well, you'll be staying in this room with me..." I said, pushing open the flimsy feeling wooden door that kept the secrets of my room hidden from other eyes. I flicked on the lights, turning the normally dark room into a dimly lit room...not much of a change but it still was a change.

"I take it you don't like bright lights all that much," the sex-no, not sexy...just charmingly attractive...but not to me, look alike of me. See, he looks a lot like me so how can I think he's sexy? That's like saying that I'm sexy and I do not think that way. I'm not about to start obsessing over myself and calling myself a 'sexy beast' while looking in the mirror. Bluck. That was a major turn off. Conceited people disgusted me...although confident wasn't bad as long as they weren't _too_confident. No, then they would be cocky.

"Hello? Earth to L!"

I jerked out of my thoughts to see a pale blur moving in front of my face. I quickly stepped back, my body moving faster than my mind because it was anticipating an attack. Suddenly I felt a object under my left foot and down I went, tripping over my own other foot.

I expected the floor to meet with my back but nothing...

I opened my eyes that I hadn't even realized I had closed. I flinched slightly when I saw piercing red eyes an inch away from mine. My brain shut down. I couldn't think. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing.

"You alright?" I heard his voice dimly in the background but I couldn't respond. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh Goddddddddd...please move away, move away..._ I thought, desperately. My mouth was utterly dry and I couldn't speak.

"Um, L?" Beyond raised an eyebrow. "You okay? Or do I gotta give ya mouth-to-mouth."

That woke me out of my daze. "N-No! I...I mean, I'm fine. I was just a bit dizzy...from lack of sleep..." I stammered, lying a bit at the end.

He didn't respond at first and I wondered if he had caught my lie but then he gave the tiniest of shrugs. "With those shadows under your eyes, it's a wonder that you can even stay awake," he said then started to help me steady myself.

"I don't usually need sleep for a few weeks as long as I take a nap or two each week," I said, slipping out of his grip.  
"Why miss sleep that much? I love sleep," Beyond countered with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

I looked at him, studying him for a slight moment before turning back towards the room. "I'm a detective. That's how I work," I said dismissively before entering the room.

I heard him plod after me into the room, looking around and observing. "You can do whatever you like with this room, just don't touch my things especially my computer," I said and touched the big monitor with my foot. "I need this for all my detective work so if you mess with it, I will personally kill you."

"Oooo! Scary!" Beyond sarcastically said, pretending to be afraid. "I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my wittle boots." He did a fake knees knocking together bit which just made me slightly annoyed yet I felt like I wanted to smile.

"Whatever, just don't touch it."  
"Like this?" He poked the screen.  
I glared at him, just _daring_ him to try that again.  
His grin turned into a full blown toothy grin that made him...more sex-no, physically appealing than normal. Then he poked the keyboard, popping up a new window.  
"That's it!" I growled and lunged at him, knocking both of us to the floor. We tumbled away from the computer, getting into a mini tangle of limbs and etc.

Suddenly I found myself pinned to the floor, Beyond straddling my stomach and holding my wrists to the floor. "Pinned ya," he whispered, bringing his face close to mine.

I felt myself start to smile and before I could stop it, I had a grin on my face, big enough to rival the man's above me. My chest began to shake with laughter that I tried to hold back but it still escaped my lips.

"Oooo, if just pinning Lil' Lawli will make him laugh, I wonder about this," He chuckled and freed my wrists, moving his hands. Before I could even fathom what he was doing, I felt a tingling sensation in my side. I started to writhe to move away from it because it...TICKLED!

This was the first time anyone had dared to tickle me but I had done it several times to myself when I was bored or feeling really down. But I never felt it this way, not knowing when it was going to stop. And I was laughing. Laughing so much my vision was blurred with what I assumed to maybe be tears.

"Stop!Stop!Stop!Stop!Beyond!T-That t-tickles!" I managed to gasp out between my laughter. But the other continued his assault on my ticklish sides. And I continued to squirm under him.

"Well this is unexpected," A familiar voice said and Beyond stopped his fingers, looking up a the person who dared to interrupt us.

"S-Sorry...Roger..." I gasped softly, wiping my eyes with my arm. It probably looked pretty bad; my face all red from exertion and tears and the quite obvious pinned position. I had never felt so embarrassed until now.

"It's alright, L. I just came to check on you two. But I see you two are quite alright," Roger said, his voice hinting at something that I didn't quite understand. "Now I thought I should let you two know that dinner will be on in a few minutes."

"Alright," I said, pushing Beyond's legs to let him know to get off. He got the hint and easily climbed off, then extended a hand to me. I wasn't about to show any awkwardness between us that Roger or anyone else might get a nick-picky on, so I took his hand and got to my feet using his help.

"Clean yourselves up and get to the dining room. And don't be late," Roger declared and then walked out of the room, not heeding to us anymore.

I rolled my eyes but padded out of the room, heading to the bathroom adjacent to my bedroom. I flicked on the lights as soon as I stepped into the room and I instantly squinted, disliking the bright lights Roger had me install in here. He was sooo worried that I might slip and fall in the dark...on carpeted floor. Seriously. I hated the feeling of a tile floor on my feet so they had put in a thin carpet. It was pretty nice. Except around the shower and bathtub was tiled floor but I understand that. Wouldn't want the carpet to get all wet and all.

I turned of the faucet, letting the water run into the bowl of the sink. I watched it for a moment before putting my hands under the thick stream of water.

"Y'might need this." The liquid soap bottle was stuck in front of my face by a hand, holding the spout by an index and forefinger. The same way I hold a phone. Odd...

I reached my hand out to grab the bottle but it moved out of my range as Beyond stepped back till he was at the doorframe. He comfortably leaned against the frame, tauntingly waving the bottle.

"Beyond!" I snapped softly, glaring again.  
"Yes?" He nonchalantly responded, raising one eyebrow.  
"Give me the soap," I said, a bit more tersely than was needed.  
"As you wish," he smirked and unscrewed the top. Before I could even question what he was doing, he was standing behind me . Then he tilted the bottle up and...Oh God!...dumped it all on my head. I quickly covered my eyes to keep any soap from falling into my face.

"Beyond! What the hell!?" I growled, and pulled one hand from my face to sock him in the stomach. It connected and a lot harder than I intended because he grunted and stumbled back, dropping the bottle onto the carpet with a dull thunk. I sputtered then, spitting into the sink because soap had trickled into my mouth.

"Sorry, jeez. You asked for it..." Beyond muttered, stepping back over. "Here..." he murmured then guided me by the shoulder over to...I think the tub? The floor was tiled so it was either the bath or the shower.

"Get onto your knees." I heard his soft voice and the gentle pressure on my shoulders. I lowered myself till I was sitting on my knees. I almost flinched when I felt Beyond's hands on my head, guiding it forward slightly...until my neck touched the cool porcelain of, yup the tub.

I heard the water turn on and there was a moment's pause and the sound of something filling up before I felt a gentle hand covering my eyes over my own hands. Then the water poured down my head, going through my hair. I positioned myself more easily so that water didn't go down my back.

After several minutes of, almost soothing, fingers rinsing the soap out of my hair, the water was turned off. "Where are the towels?" Beyond asked and I could picture him glancing around.  
"There should be some sitting on the toilet..." I said, remembering how Watari always made sure the towels were within reach of someone sitting in the bath or in the shower.

There was a moment of shuffling before I felt the familiar fabric of the towel wrap around my hair. "Okay, you can get up now." He said and I shakily stood, removing my hands from my eyes and lifting my head.

"Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to tease you again. You sounded so cute when you were laughing earlier," Beyond said, patting me on the head. I blushed slightly and was glad that the towel hid most of my face.

"Let's just go to dinner," I muttered slightly then chewed on the inside of my cheek.

He just smirked in response and walked out of the bathroom. I just trailed behind him, mentally sighing. I felt like I had taken one step forward but somehow ended up two steps backwards


	4. What Would You Do?

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Death Note or any song lyrics  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: What Would You Do?_**

* * *

_**What Would You Do?**_  
_What if I wanted to break?_  
_Laugh it all off in your...face?_  
_What would you do?_  
_What if I fell to the floor?_  
_Couldn't take this anymore._  
_What would you do, do, do!?_  
_Yeah!_  
_Break...me...down!_  
_Bury me, bury me!_  
_I am finished with you!_

* * *

I ambled into the dining room, briefly glancing around. Soon this room would be filled with other people. I was slightly excited for it. I had been alone in here since I was about 5 or something. I only had Watari and then eventually Roger. Watari was in charge of Wammy's but Roger seemed to run everything because of his position as the communicator with others. Watari was like the hidden leader behind the mask. And he was like my backbone.

I snapped out of my thoughts and walked over to a table, crouching down in a chair. I balanced on the front of my feet, legs pulled up to my chest.  
"Why are you sitting like that?" Beyond asked, sitting down in the chair on the right of me.  
"If I don't, I loose 40 percent of my deduction skills," I explained, grabbing the spoon that sat in front of me. I began to twirl it on the table with one of my hands, staring at the wall.

Beyond didn't ask anymore questions and I got the hunch that he was observing me...taking notes almost on what I did. It was creepy yet thrilling that someone like him was this interested in me. Or maybe I was starting to get slightly conceited. Maybe he wasn't really interested in me. I could just be imagining the looks...I don't really know.

"What do you feel like eating today, L?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up, showing an indifference in emotions.  
"Something with strawberries. Preferably cheesecake," I stated simply, looking into the kindly face of Watari.

"And you, B?" He asked, looking at my double.  
"Got jam?" Beyond asked and I looked at him in surprise.  
"Jam?" I inquired curiously.  
"Yeah, I kinda gotta a weak spot for it. Especially the strawberry kind."

"I believe we do have some," Watari politely interrupted before I got onto a full-scale interrogation which would just result in me embarrassing myself...greatly. Because I could not really even finish a proper explanation with Beyond. I had unfortunately realized that on the way here when he asked why I was living here alone. I'm pretty sure Watari knew nothing of this little weak spot of mine that had just occurred but then again, Watari could read me like a children's book.

I nodded, falling completely silent as I watched him walk away. I was about to drop back into my thoughts when I realized that Beyond had said something I didn't catch. I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Beyond chuckled, sounding like a cat that had been triumphant in the capture of a little canary. He brushed a strand of his ebony hair out of his face with a thumb then looked at me with a slight smirk. "I said, 'Why do you like sweets so much?'"

I paused for a moment, considering his question before replying. "How do you know I like sweets so much? I could just feel like having a cake today. It doesn't mean or imply that I like sweets as much as you're suggesting. Which brings up the point of how much are you suggesting that I like the sweets? You could be meaning only a sweet a day or a constant steady flow of treats throughout the day." I countered, my eyes raking over him critically. _Take that,_ I thought victoriously.

"Well for one, that old man, Watari, didn't react when you said you wanted cake for dinner. He acted like it was a normal thing which brings me to the conclusion that you have asked for sweets for dinner before. Maybe other meals as well. For two, you smell of the sweetness in sugar which clings quite heavily to you. I would assume you constantly intake it for the smell to stick around despite your soap bath we just finished," Beyond drawled, holding up a finger for each reason. "And for three, I can tell you use your brain constantly even more so than others which has earned you the position of L-"

"How does that pertain to my 'apparent liking of sweets'?" I interrupted, wanting to drive him into a wall.

"Well if you let me finish," He said with a smirk and I felt my face grow hot in embarrassment and slight anger, "a brain consumes up nutrients from your body so if you give it lots of sugar, it becomes hyper-aware and easier to think intelligently. For some people, their bodies aren't equipped to do that resulting in diabetes or other stuff like that. But for people like you and I, the sugar fuels our brain and puts it to better use. That results also in us having to intake a lot more sugar than the normal average human. But then again, we have already crossed that boundary. We aren't average humans." He finished then smirked smugly at me.

_Damn it...he hit every point. I tried to drive him into a corner or even a wall, but he rebounded and matched my every counter,_ I thought glumly but I lifted my one hand from my knees while the other let the spoon clatter to the table. I mockingly clapped then replied in a monotonous voice, "Very good, hitting every correct point. You deserve a reward or a prize." The last part was a bit more sarcastic than I wanted it to sound.

"Hmmm? A prize? Well I might just have to take you up on that," Beyond said with a grin that made small tremors run down my spine. Luckily, before anyone could make a move or utter a sound, Watari walked back into the room. He placed my slice of cake in front of me then put a jar of red jiggly stuff in front of Beyond. "I'm sorry, we only have raspberry jam at the moment but I can get some strawberry today," Watari stated his small hint at a promise.

"Thanks old man," Beyond said with a grin, popping the jar off. I elbowed him and gave him a sharp glare to let him know that calling Watari an old man would not be tolerated.

He just shrugged, sticking his hand into the jar before pulling it out and licking the jiggly substance off. His tongue easily glided over his skin and I couldn't help but to wonder how that felt... _Oh shut it!_ I growled angrily in my head before impaling my cake with a fork that had been sitting where the spoon originally sat before it became my plaything.

"Jeez, remind me not to dress up like cake at any time. If that's how you treat cake, I don't wanna see what happens to the rest of the sweets," Beyond chuckled.

I stuffed a piece of cake into my mouth, freeing my fork before chewing. "I dunno, I might just want to stab you with a fork," I said after swallowing and made a fake little jab towards him with the fork.

"Yikes, you really are starting to scare me," Beyond grinned wide then licked up more jam from his fingers.  
"And you're starting to make me think that you're a bit of a slob," I countered, pointing my full fork at him.

Beyond smirked and leaned over towards me. I froze, tensing up because I was confused on what he was doing. Then he opened his mouth slightly and gently took the bite off my fork. I watched as he chewed then smoothly swallowed.

"Mmmmm, tasty..." He purred, licking his lips and my face flushed at the simple action. I covered it up by looking back down at my cake and just...well looking...

I heard a chair pull away across the table and I glanced up. The small brunette sat in the chair, eyes downcast at the table.

"Hello Avey," I said in a welcoming tone with a small smile.  
"H-Hi, L..." he murmured softly, brown eyes looking up to focus on my face.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked, wanting an excuse to leave the table and get away from Beyond.

"I-I'm fine...you don't have to get me anything," Avey said, looking at me desperately as if he didn't want me to lift a finger for him.

"Nah, I'm gonna get some more cake so I think it's just easier if I grab your food while I'm at it," I insisted and hopped out of my chair, grabbing my plate and my fork. "I also need to grab a new fork," I added with a pointed look at Beyond.

He didn't even seem to notice because he looking at Avey. Wait, was he **glaring** at Avey? No, why would he be glaring at him? I mean it's not like the smaller boy was threatening anything...But what if Beyond was _jealous_? Of what? Maybe he didn't like that Avey had come along and interrupted us. But we weren't doing anything. Or was Beyond going to do something? But...no, Beyond doesn't think of me like that...does he?

"So what'll it be?" I asked, looking at Avey again.  
"Um, just toast or something small. I'm not a big eater..." He mumbled softly.  
"Alright," I said then quickly walked away from the table. I walked into the kitchen and set my plate and fork on the counter. Now I could just...

I sank to the floor with a small groan/sigh. This was all confusing. Would it just get worse as more kids came? Oh God. How would I survive with all this...interaction!? This is why I never socialized with anyone. That and no other kids lived here.

I ran fingers through my hair and then stood. Cool and collected. Cool and collected. That's what I needed to be. That's what I had to be. Beyond Birthday was just fucking with my mind and trying to unbalance me. He was pushing my buttons to see which would do what. I wasn't going to let him mess with me again.

I stood up again, grabbing the loaf of bread and cutting two pieces. Then I popped them into the toaster. I glanced around before grabbing my plate then walking to the fridge. I opened it and glanced around inside there before pulling out the plate of cake.

I set the cake plate on the counter before pulling a knife out of the drawer. I easily sliced through the cake, cutting a big piece for me. It sliced through as easily as a hot knife through butter. I loved that feeling.

_No,_ I angrily thought. I put the knife down on the counter. I wasn't about to go back to those thoughts. It just showed a darker side of me whenever I thought those thoughts.

I heard the toast pop up and I grabbed the still hot slices before placing them on another plate. Then I picked up my plate of cake and the plate of toast for A before leaving the kitchen.

I walked, slouching slightly, back over to the table. "Here, Avey," I said and put the plate of toast in front of him before crouching down in my chair again. I set my plate of cake in front of me before I realized that I didn't have a fork. The fork that Beyond had eaten off was still in the kitchen and I had completely spaced on grabbing another.

"Looks like you're missing something," Beyond chuckled, amusement lining his smile.  
"Yeah...I forgot it in the kitchen..." I muttered, about to get up out of the seat.  
"No need," Beyond said and I turned my head over to him, confused. Suddenly, I was met with a small chunk of cake to my lips. It was held by his fingers and he gently pressed it to my lips.

I kept my lips closed, raising an eyebrow while I looked at his face. His dark eyes started expectantly back at me, waiting for me to open my mouth.

"C'mon, Lawli-pop," Beyond purred, grinning now.  
_Wait, what?_ I thought, _How does he know Lawliet is my name? I've never told him at all...no one has ever said it to him or anyone. Not even Roger knew that part of my name._

I opened my mouth to ask how he knew my name but B took the liberty of the moment by popping the piece into my mouth.

I coughed slightly but he placed a finger to my lips so that I had to swallow. The whole time he smirked at me. "See, that wasn't so bad. If you had just listened, you wouldn't have been surprised," he said and patted me on the head as if I had done something good. My eyes narrowed and I scowled, looking away from him.

"Don't do that to him!"

Beyond and I both stopped, our eyes widened in surprise as the surprising voice cut across our little scene. I looked over at the owner of the voice: shy, little Avey. He blushed as if just noticing the outburst he had caused. Avey removed his hands that he had slammed down on the table and he stepped backwards, pushing his chair along the floor with his feet.

"S-Sorry," He muttered and turned away from the table.  
"Avey," I started, hopping off my chair to go after the small boy but a felt something grab my wrist in a tight, squeezing grip. I jolted in surprise and glanced down at Beyond. "Let go, Beyond," I growled, trying to jerk my arm free but he held a tight, non-yielding grip. His eyes weren't focused on me though. They were focused on Avey's retreating form. Then Avey disappeared from view by turning a corner down the hall.

I let my arm slack in frustration and then Beyond freed my wrist, placing his hand back on the table and gripping the jar. I let out a small sign, closing my eyes for a brief second before opening them again. "I'm going to go back to my room. I need to work on some more cases," I murmured, grabbing the plate of cake and turning to leave the table.

Beyond didn't answer and I took that as a 'I dont care' kind of response. I left the table, heading out of the dining room.

After I had gotten a considerably distance away from the dining room, I heard a loud crash with the splintering of wood. I flinched, stopping dead in my tracks. Following that was a brief period of silence then a shattering sound of what could only be glass.

It didn't take a genius mind to know that Beyond had probably thrown the chair then followed by his jar of raspberry jam. For some strange reason, I small smirk crossed my face as I thought this over.

Beyond Birthday was just as childish as I am. This struck me as a amusing thing. I still don't know why but I did.

I entered my room and closed the door behind me. I sat in front of the computer of mine yet I didn't feel like working. I only wanted to mull things over in my head.

Was Beyond jealous? Why was he mad at Avey? Or was he mad at me? Why would he be mad or jealous? Maybe he was very territorial. But I'm not his territory, or am I? And how did he know my name?

A chuckle escaped my lips which I found quite odd but didn't dwell on it. This was going to be interesting to press for answers. I was itching to know and I was kicking my inner detective who just couldn't leave this alone.

_So, I guess the question is now: What would you do, Beyond Birthday?_


	5. Baby, Three Seconds

**Beyond the Grave, Past the L of Life Chap 5**

Chapter 5: Baby, 3 Seconds

* * *

**Love Like Woe by The Ready Set**  
I think that baby and I are _undeniable_  
But I'm finding out love's _unreliable_  
I'm giving all I got to make you _stay_,  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

And I might drive myself _insane_,  
If those lips aren't speaking my name.

* * *

I was just pulling on my clothes when I heard it. It was a high pitched scream. And I mean scream. I quickly tugged on my shirt and ran/stumbled out of my room, trying to fully pull on my pants.

I tripped over the hanging hem of my pant leg and literally face planted. I swear, I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Thankfully no one was around. So I got to my feet, swiftly fixed my pants and zipped them shut before taking off down the hall.

My bare feet barely touched the ground as I ran, rapidly glancing around to see what, more properly: who, had caused the noise.

I stopped for a moment, panting as I looked around. Sure I was physically fit but I just don't run a lot because my lungs are a bit messed up. I'll tell you more about that later.

After a moment's analysis, I dashed into where I assumed the scream to have come from. The kitchen.

"What happened!?" I yelled right before entering and my question was instantly answered.

Beyond was standing there, knife gripped in his left hand. The knife was dripping with blood and more of the sticky substance was on the floor. A smaller boy was laying on his side in it, the crimson quickly staining his clothes.

"Beyond!" I yelled, stalking over to my look alike. I snatched the knife out of his hand and tossed it across the room where it landed with a clatter. "What the hell were you thinking!?" I snapped, looking up into his surprised face.

"Lawl-" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't 'Lawl' me! What on earth possessed you to do this!?" I shouted, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"It's not what it looks like!" He managed to yell back, cutting across my own voice.

"Then what is it?!" I growled angrily. I didn't even know why I was so angry. It just pissed me off mostly because of his teasing from before then now this.

Suddenly Beyond slumped forward, head landing on my shoulder. I barely managed to catch him, stumbling backwards slightly as I did. My eyes were wide and my anger was instantly gone. It was replaced with the icy fear at why he had all the sudden fallen onto me.

"B!?" I carefully shook him, wondering what was wrong. "What is it?!"

I heard footsteps and looked up as Watari ran in, followed by Roger. "We heard the yells. What's-" Watari started but stopped as he beheld the sight.

"Theres something wrong with Beyond! I don't know what happened! He just...!" I trailed off, swallowing nervously. I needed to keep my fear and anxiety down or I was going to loose it.

My guardian instantly came over and gently started to remove my hands from the other raven's body. I responded by trying to grip him tighter to me, almost letting out a feral growl. I all too late noticed what my body was doing and I quickly but hesitantly surrendered the body over to Watari. I stepped back as he took Beyond into his arms and began to inspect him.

I was petrified. Terrified. I felt so helpless. Especially when Watari noticed the bloody spot on my roommate. It spanned from his upper thigh to the top of his stomach. I instantly felt sick to my stomach. So that...oh God...I jumped to the wrong conclusion...

I pressed a hand to my mouth just in case I did get the nauseating feeling that always came before I lost the contents of my stomach. I averted my eyes from the scene towards a more...wait!

My eyes were now focused on Roger and he was...smirking...

Why was he smirking!? Beyond was hurt! So was the other kid but I could care less about him at the moment. But now, all that filled my thoughts was the fact that the man who was supposed to be running the orphanage and taking care of the kids who now lived here, was fucking smirking at two hurt kids!

I snarled and blanked out for a moment. Next thing I knew, I had grabbed that bastard by his shirt and had slammed him into the wall. "And what's so fucking funny!? Huh?! Tell me!" I shouted at him, loosing all sense of restraint and control. I was no longer L. Lawliet. I was something different. Something more...animal like. Something that was completely far from reasoning.

I had never seen anyone so terrified before. Think of the most fear-filled face that you have ever seen (like in a horror movie) and multiply it by twenty and you got about half of how scared Roger looked.

I was about ready to beat the shit out of him. I was going to kill him. But before I could make a move, I felt something jerk my arms away from the old geezer and I was completely pulled back from him.

I struggled against the grip, yelling every swear word known to man before I was rapidly turned around and my face was pressed to a strong chest that was instantly soothing.

"Beyond, you're hurt. You shouldn't be moving," I heard Watari say but I just ignored everyone, closing myself down for a moment.  
"Yeah but did you want him to tear up the old geezer?" Beyond's deep voice said and I briefly smiled as I felt the vibrations of that simple action. I also heard Roger snort in the background, obviously ticked off at Beyond for that comment but still too scared to say anything.

I wiped the smile off my face and looked up at Beyond. "Go get some first-aid," I said and he opened his mouth to protest but I added, "I'll be there in a moment."

He rolled his eyes but nodded and released me, limping over to Watari. My old friend helped B out of the room and I heard Roger silently slip out of the room and follow them.

I waited for a moment before crouching down beside the other kid. I turned him over so he was facing upright. It took all of my willpower not to gag when I saw all the blood. Upon further examination, I realized that the only wound the small body had was a large crack to the skull.

_I don't know how it started but it seems like the kid stabbed B in the side with the knife Beyond was holding when I came in. B must have tried to take the knife from him so he couldn't hurt him worse but the kid slipped in Beyond's blood and must have cracked open his skull. Gruesome but possible,_ I concluded in my head before gently picking up the boy.

There was no doubt in my mind. The poor boy was dead.

I couldn't help but to feel somewhat sorry for him but I was still mad that someone would attack B like that.

_Baby, 3 seconds. Give me 3 seconds to decide whether you are poisonous or venomous because you're sure as hell not harmless. I just need to decide if you are poisonous or venomous to me. Baby, 3 seconds,_ I thought as my bare feet quietly plodded along the floor, sounding almost...dead


	6. I Think I've Been Here Before

A/n eh, I don't really like this chapter...it's interesting but not good enough. I promise better lemon will come later but remember, I'm writing this story for writing, not for lemons (although I do like lemons;))

* * *

**Pyromania by Cascada**

Call me obsessed, call me insane.  
Something's creeping through my veins.  
Eyes cannot see, what's underneath.  
I can't stop and you can't stop me.  
I'm gonna get the fire started; impossible for you to breathe.  
Temperature is rising up, up; so hot.  
Cause I'm burnin up.

I must confess, a thousand degrees;  
bring out the beast inside of me.  
Don't be afraid.  
Go into the blaze, it's gonna melt your fears away.

* * *

I hesitated outside the door that I knew B was recovering in. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet, waiting for...well I don't really know. I guess I was just waiting because I felt like this was partly my fault. I hated that I had immediately assumed he had killed that other kid. I was sick. Revolting. How stupid was I to jump to that conclusion?

But then again, Beyond had snapped for a moment in the bathroom. I could still remember the way the blackness lapped at my vision and the panic that had gone through me. Not to mention the no-air feeling.

I bit my upper lip, holding it in between my teeth before releasing it. I finally, after some mental debate, gently knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I then put my hand on the rounded knob, smooth to the touch, and turned it, opening the door. I stepped inside, still looking at the ground as I closed the door behind me.

"L..." I heard Beyond's surprised voice and I felt my throat tighten. He wasn't using my nickname so I must have really made him very mad.

"I'm sorry," I cut across whatever he was going to say. I walked over to the bed and raised my right hand slightly, moving it over the sheets until my hand covered Beyond's. "I am so sorry! I should have listened to you!" I didn't know why but I felt pain in the corners of my eyes, like and insistent burning. My other hand went up to my eyes and I realized I was crying. I hadn't cried since that day...the day my mother left me alone.

"L. Don't cry," Beyond's voice was deep and hurt and that only made more tears come.

"I'm so sorry! It's completely my fault!" I started to sob then. Why was I crying? Why?

"L, please don't cry," Beyond said and took my hand. "Please don't cry for me...c'mere," he murmured and I felt his other hand remove my hand from my face. He then tilted my chin up so that I was looking from the ground to him in the bed.

"See, isn't that a bit better?" Beyond asked as his thumb brushed over my cheeks, catching the salty drops. I didn't respond to that, adverting my eyes from his face. I felt guilt wash over me every time I heard him or just looked at him.

"L, what's wrong? C'mon, I'm not mad and it's not your fault."

"If you're not mad, then why are you calling me L?!" I suddenly blurted out and then I felt embarrassment flood over me. "Never mind," I muttered and jerked my chin away and tried to free my hand in his but he refused to let go. He suddenly pulled hard on my arm and I stumbled back towards him. Beyond sat up in the bed, moving so that his back was facing the foot of the bed.

"Oh, L. L. L," B said with a sigh. Then, I don't know why, a full blown grin spread across his face. He began to laugh, chest heaving lightly with every laugh.

I felt my face burn with anger and embarrassment. I raised my left hand and slapped the hand that was holding my right. He let go in surprise, the grin disappearing, replaced by a look of confusion. "You're a jerk!" I yelled, hands balling into fists.

His eyes, black like mine, suddenly flashed a dark red and he scowled deeply. Before I could take back what I said, he stood up slightly but one leg still rested on the bed. I swallowed nervously as Beyond captured one of my wrists in a bruising grip.

A crazy smirk split across his face and he raised my wrist up to his lips, lightly nipping over the pulse. He laughed when I flinched. "Wassamatter, Lawli-pop?" he purred and I shivered deeply. For some reason, it made me feel good that he was calling me by his nickname despite it being so dangerous sounding.

"You want me to prove I'm not mad?" Beyond asked then laughed. "You are so naïve, Lawli-pop! I am mad. Not about that though. I'm very mad. I want something so badly but I cannot have it."

I blinked in surprise and then I nervously swallowed before, "W-What is it?" I was already beginning to have my suspicions but I needed to be positive.

"I will show you then," B smiled greatly and then gave a hard jerk to my wrist. I stumbled, tripping over my feet before landing on the bed. Before I could right my position, Beyond straddled my hips and ensnared my other wrist in the same hand as the first. He pinned them to the bed right above my head.

"B-B-B!" I gasped out, trying to writhe away. Suddenly a pain bloomed on my cheek, accompanied by a loud smack and my head turning to the side abruptly.

"Shut up, L. Or I'll smack you around like a bitch. You will obey my rules and not fight me or it will be horrible for you," Beyond snarled at me.

I whimpered and looked up into B's red eyes. Despite being afraid, I was starting to be terribly aroused by his forcefulness. _No! I was not getting aroused. I was just..._

"Now, do as I say," B said with a smirk then released my wrists. He slid off of me, sitting back on the bed. I sat up slightly, half expecting my look alike to yell at me or something. But he did nothing of the sort.

"Take off your clothes," he said and my eyes widened in surprise.

"W-Wha?"

"You heard me."

I swallowed nervously but slowly reached down to the hem of my shirt. It twisted it in my trembling hands, hesitating for a moment before exhaling. I started to lift the hem of my shirt up and over my head. My pale chest, much to thin and bony, was now exposed as I dropped the shirt to the side.

"Marvelous," Beyond breathed out, smirk in place and red eyes dark with a undefined emotion. He reached out and slowly ran his fingertips up my chest, making me shiver. He licked his lips then retracted his fingers. "That's enough for now. Okay, now your pants and underwear."

I gritted my teeth and then popped the button open on my jeans before starting to pull down the fly. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and began to kick off the jeans and underwear. Suddenly, two hands went over my own, helping slide the jeans and underwear off. The hands skimmed my skin and I shivered. "B-B..." I gasped.

"Shush," Beyond whispered in my ear and then I felt his lips to my neck. He began to nibble there and I softly moaned, tilting my head back. His hands moved up my legs, going up to my inner thighs. I then gasped, arching slightly while my hands went up to grip B's upper arms.

One of his strong yet gentle hands wrapped around my length, making me really arch now.

"Oh B! Beyond!" I gasped out, not making too much sense as his hand began to slowly stroke me until I was hard and painful right in the palm of his hand.

"Lawli, you are completely beautiful and perfect," B's husky voice purrd in my ear as his finger ran over the slit, collecting beads of precum and making me almost scream in pleasure.

"B-B," I began to pant soon, feeling myself nearing my limit. "I'm going to-! Hmmmnnhhh! Ah!" I moaned as I felt Beyond lightly bite down on my neck. He pulled his lips away and then licked the blossoming bruise.

"Go ahead, Lawli," Beyond whispered and those words sent me over the edge. I cried out, white dancing across my vision in a burst. I slumped back and then my vision returned to normal. My chest heaved and then I felt his hand leave my now limp length.

B brought his hand up to his lips and I looked over at him, watching sleepily. I wondered tiredly what the sticky stuff was on his hand until I realized that...the stuff was from me. It was my cum. And Beyond Birthday was licking it off his hand.

He then moved off the bed and laid me down on it. I closed my eyes immediately and began to drift off to sleep. I still felt as Beyond cleaned me up and then slipped my clothes back on. But I mostly cherish that feeling of the warm body that slid in next to me, wrapping arms around my waist and then the feeling of my face against his warm neck. That's how I wanted to stay; asleep in his arms. Although...I think I've been here before because it just feels so right.


End file.
